una reunion normal
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: otro dia en el que TODOS nos reuniamos, tipico, pero esperen, que pasa con la pregunta de nessie, que rayos paso por su cabeza cuando la dijo, esto no se va a poner bonito, aqui vamos....


Estaba sentado en el jardín de los cullen cuando oí a mi pequeña Nessie, de 3 años pero cuerpo de 7, bajando las escaleras y saltando a los brazos de Jasper que en menos de un segundo la tenia sentada en sus hombros, el estaba parado viendo a Bella, mi mejor amiga y a papito Edward el aguafiestas estrella.

-Edward- te oí chucho y ten cuidado por que soy tu próxima pesadilla

-Emmett- ¡yo te ayudo!

-Jasper- tranquila Ness, lo dicen de broma

Corrí hacia la puerta y Jasper estaba bajando a Nessie y ella corría hacia Bella, que miraba a Edward con cara de no-habrá-noches-calientes-si-sigues-así, eso y la cara de arrepentimiento y suplicas de Edward hizo que Emmett, Seth, que en ese momento estaba entrando y yo nos partiéramos de la risa haciendo que Bella nos miraba con cara de sigue-así-y-el-bulto-en-tus-pantalones-desaparecerá.

-Rosalie- genial, llegaron las mascotas

-Yo- sigue así y hago que mis pulgas ataquen tu rubia peluca.

Me miro con odio y se fue hacia el BMW rojo brillante, descapotable, para agua y nieve con suspensión ultra reforzada que compro hace un mes, maldito carro bonito y maldita rubia.

Como les decía yo veía a Bella que estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward y con Nessie en las piernas de Bella, Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados con las manos juntas y se acercaban mutuamente para hacer espacio para que Seth se sentara a su lado, Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón individual mientras Alice se sentaba en el descansa brazos de este y peleaban por el control haciendo que Jasper estuviera atento de que su mujer no saliera dañada.

Nessie se levanto y se paro a media sala haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver, en eso entro Roxigenada y se sentó en las piernas de Emmett.

-Nessie- ¿les puedo preguntar algo?

-Carlisle-claro pequeña

-Nessie- lo he estado pensando y realmente tengo una gran duda

-Edward- cuéntanos, princesa

-Nessie- pues, muchos vampiros han dado la vida por sus parejas ¿no? Incluso vengan su muerte o les acompañan a donde sea y todas esas cosas románticas y medio cursis que ocurren en nuestra familia

Bella nos miro con cara de duda y luego afirmo lo que dijo la pequeña Cullen

-Nessie- y los licántropos se impriman, o sea que dan la vida por sus parejas, las apoyan y les es imposible separarse, así como Jake y yo o Sam y Emily o Paúl y Reachel- me miro sonriendo

Yo solo afirme con la cabeza, y como si los invocaran, mis molestos hermanos de manada llegaron para interrumpir y por supuesto hicieron su entrada triunfal.

-Paul- hey! Todo el mundo, ya llego la diversión- dijo mientras abrazaba a Reachel

-Jared- Cállate idiota

-Leah- aquí apesta!!!

-Sam- compórtense por favor

-Claire- hola Nessie quieres jugar a las princesas Quil y Jake

OMG por favor que diga que no, la ultima vez me puse un vestido rosa y la rubia me tomo fotos que repartió con ayuda de Seth por todo Washington

-Embry- ¿por que tan serios?

-Rose- Nessie estaba diciendo algo antes de que llegaran cachorritos

-Esme- pasen chicos, están en su casa

-Seth- ni les digas Esme, de por si no hay quien los saque de aquí

-Yo- inclúyete Seth

El hizo toda una actuación de ofendido mientras que Esme hacia pasar a TODA mi manada y TODA la manada de Sam con todo y las respectivas PAREJAS, en total, la sala se lleno de lobos, humanos, vampiros y una semi-vampiro con cara de fastidio, una vez que todos se acomodaron ella continuo, aun con cara de fastidio

-Nessie- bueno, ahora que esta todo el mundo ¿puedo continuar?

-Quil- ¿de que hablas Ness?

-Nessie-esta bien, volveré a empezar- dijo con un suspiro

Después de decir las mismas palabras mientras todos la miraban atentos y comían o bebían o mejor dicho tragaban o succionaban todo lo que Esme ponía en sus manos, continuo

-Nessie- no habían pesado en el parecido de la forma en que tratan a sus parejas, por ejemplo mi papi siempre cuido muchísimo a mi mami al igual que Jared cuida a Kim

Todos pusimos cara de confusión así que Nessie continuo

-Nessie- ¿no habían pensado en que tal vez los vampiros se imprimen?

En shock, todos nos quedamos en shock mientras que Esme exclamaba un- oh mi dios- Leah un ruidoso- ¿¡que?!-, Jared escupía la bebida que estaba tomando y Embry se ahogaba con pedazo de pan haciendo que Emmett le golpeara la espalda con tanta fuerza que el pedazo de pan salio de el y cruzo la habitación directo a la frente de Jasper haciendo que de la nada aparecieran gritos, discusiones, murmullos, conversaciones, pleitos, golpes, regaños, insinuaciones, burlas, carcajadas y una serie de blasfemias por toda la habitación inundándola de ruido por cada uno de los integrantes hasta que

-Silencio- dijo o más bien grito una Nessie muy irritada, cosa que saco de Bella

-Claro eso explicaría por que Jacob por mas que lo intento no pudo bajarle a Bella a Edward- dijo el siempre molesto Emmett

Su brillante comentario soltó una nueva serie de gritos por parte de Bella, discusiones entre Alice y Reachel , discusiones juguetonas de Mary la impronta de Brady y Daniela la impronta de Collin, conversaciones entre Emily y Carlisle, murmullos de Valeria la impronta de Seth y Kim, una serie de gestos desagradables de Delahila, la molesta novia no impronta de Embry que descubrió todo por que es mega metiche, golpes de Paúl y Jared, regaños de Esme y Sam, insinuaciones de Emmett a la rubia, burlas de Leah, carcajadas de Claire por jugar con Quil, Collin y Brady gritando si el partido de fútbol fue justo o no, Embry apostando contra ellos dos que si el partido, que si en cuantos segundos Rosalie y Emmett corrían, que si Reachel y Alice se arrancaban el cabello mutuamente, que si Bella nos tragaba a todos, etc., una serie de blasfemias de Edward, Seth molestando a Edward que si le van a salir arrugas por el coraje y Jasper en posición fetal dándose golpes contra la pared.

Así que esa acabo siendo una típica convivencia familiar que termina en que después de unos minutos Bella se llevara a la tranquilidad de su cabaña a su pequeña Reneesme, Jasper hiciera un hoyo en la pared, Emmett y Rosalie se metieran a la cocina a no se que y ni quiero saber por que se escuchaban grititos asquerosos por supuesto esto no hizo que la fluida conversación disminuyera en la gran mansión, hasta que el alimento que utilizaría cualquier país entero de África en tres semanas y todos los baños de la casa estuvieran fuera de servicio, rayos, tendré que ir a buscar un plomero o mas bien 20 plomeros. Por fin todos nos fuimos a descansar y así al fin pude dormir pensando en como a Esme se le ocurría hacer esta clase de CONVIVENCIAS PACIFICAS, que siempre acaban igual.


End file.
